Our December
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: Vash comes down with a health depleting cold and Meryl takes care of him. Yet, when Vash realizes she bought a present for him for X-Mas, he wants to get her one..with or without a better health. He jumps out a window and goes present hunting in the heart
1. Default Chapter

- Title - Our December.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
= Disc.= I do not own Trigun, nor do I own the creators. ^__^; but if I did, then I'd love to have legato, wahahahahahahahaha::cough cough::.  
  
- Title - The Snow Falls like Tears of Red.  
  
- Chapter - One.  
  
===  
  
"Merry Christmas!!!" Meryl exclaimed as she entered Vash's house.  
  
Silence.  
  
Meryl frowned and set the large, red present on the table beside her. "Vash??"  
  
"Vash! You answer me right now or I-"  
  
Vash entered the hallway. His face pale and his chest was soaked with sweat. "M-meryl, hi. Sorry, I was just..."  
  
He collapsed to the floor and Meryl rushed to his aid. "Vash! Vash, wake up! What's wrong?!"  
  
Vash was out cold and his whole body was like a furnace. "The flu....it's been going around," Meryl muttered as she chewed on her thumbnail.  
  
She got to her feet and picked up the telephone, dialing Milly's phone number. "Hi, Milly. I need your help, Vash has the flu and it looks like he only had a short time to notice the cases before he passed out," she said.  
  
Meryl hung up the phone and turned to Vash, her eyes full of tears. "You'll be alright, Vash. Milly's coming and we'll fix you right up."  
  
She walked over and nelt beside Vash, picking him up slightly so his head rested on her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled slightly. "You look like an angel when you're asleep...er...passed out," she whispered.  
  
The door burst open and Milly stepped in with a huge bag of medical aid supplies. "Milly Thompson at your service!" She exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Carry Vash to his room and place him on the bed while I get a wet rag for his forehead," Meryl said.  
  
Milly nodded and picked Vash up, rushing up the staircase. Meryl watched them go and as they turned a corner, she collapsed to the floor. Tears sliding down her cheeks. "I don't know why I'm crying...but, it's been so long since I've seen him. Two years maybe? He hasn't changed at all," she mumbled.  
  
Her hand searched for a towel and she brought one down, drying her eyes as she got to her feet. Meryl entered the kitchen and ran the water cold.  
  
"Now now Mr.Vash, Meryl and I are going to take care of you," Milly said.  
  
Meryl entered the room and nelt beside the bed, placing the wet rag on his forehead. "I have it under control, Milly. You can go home and celebrate christmas."  
  
Milly shook her head. "I have no one to celebrate with, Meryl."  
  
"Your family, Milly. I'll take care of Vash."  
  
Milly nodded and smiled. "You take care of him, Meryl! Or I'll be back!"  
  
She rushed out of the room and Meryl looked at Vash. "I'll take care of you Vash," she whispered.  
  
"Meryl?"  
  
Meryl stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Oh! I've fallen asleep!" She gasped and got to her feet.  
  
Vash was sitting up in his bed, his skin almost back to normal. "You stayed here all night?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Vash, I did."  
  
Vash smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist me. It only had to be a waiting game for you, because of all those other ladies."  
  
Meryl's whole ego melted and she growled. "What!? You take that back!"  
  
"Take the truth back? But why?"  
  
"It is not the truth!!!"  
  
Vash's smile became only a quirk at the corner of his mouth. "I saw the present on the table before I passed out. Was that for me?" He asked with an innocent voice.  
  
Meryl almost blushed at how he looked and sounded. It had been so long since she talked with him and she had to accept the fact he wouldn't age and was always going to look like he did. "Yeah, is there something wrong with getting a friend a present on christmas?" She inquired while folding her arms across her chest with a pout.  
  
"I never recieved gifts. It kind of surprises me that Meryl Strife, the woman who constently ratted on me and made fun of me like children do on the playground, would get me a gift."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"There you go Meryl, yelling obscenities. Santa might get a lump of cole for you."  
  
Meryl snorted and Vash tried to get out of bed, but he quickly fell back. Out of breath from the extent of energy he was using to get up. "Oh, vash! You're so difficult at times!" Meryl grumbled.  
  
"I was going to go to the bathroom," he replied.  
  
"Then I'll help you to the bathroom."  
  
She was surprised at how nice she was being to Vash. She thought of him as an annoying, lady chasing and obnoxious man with no brain. She let Vash put his arm around her shoulder as she helped him to the bathroom. "Oh, meryl."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need help to stand up when I'm going, coul-"  
  
"No. You should be grateful I'm at least holding up some of your weight," Meryl snapped.  
  
Vash smiled. "I was joking, Meryl."  
  
Meryl leaned against the wall as Vash relieved himself. Her mind wandered back to when they first met. She had found him to be a goofball without a cause. A male version of Milly. But now, she felt the pull of other emotions. "It's just more hate towards him," she reassured herself.  
  
Vash opened the door and nearly scared Meryl out of her skin as he brushed her cheek with his hand while getting a hold on the wall. Meryl let him lean on her again and she led him back to bed. "I'll make you some broth. You just rest," Meryl said, but it sounded more in the line of an order.  
  
"Can I have my present?" Vash asked while fiddling with his sheets.  
  
"It's not Christmas Eve yet, Vash. Besides, don't get greedy."  
  
Vash nodded and Meryl left the room. "I didn't get anything for her though," Vash mumbled and looked over at the window.  
  
He struggled to get up and succeeded.  
  
Meryl stood in the kitchen and looked around for a soup bottle or anything resembling it. Vash's house was large and kept tidy, maybe Milly came by once a week and cleaned house. A new emotion burned inside of Meryl. Jealousy. "Hahahaha! Jealousy is the last thing I'd feel!" She laughed.  
  
Meryl nelt down and opened the cupboard, searching for a can of soup or broth.  
  
Vash leaped down out the window and landed in a dune of snow. He only wore a robe and long pants. Vash trudged and dragged his feet on the snowy streets, the cold seeping through his robe and into his skin. "I have to get Meryl something for Christmas. Or it won't be right for me to get a present from her," he said before he sneezed.  
  
Meryl turned on the tv and switched it to the news. "It's going to be a horrible winter folks. Temperatures are down below zero and a huge snowstorm will be coming through at six thirty. Prepare yourself and be sure to bundle up when you will be going out. Frostbite is most sure if you don't bundle up," the news reporter said.  
  
Meryl looked up at the clock. "Six twenty. Only ten minutes before that storm hits," she groaned.  
  
The soup finished and Meryl carried it up to Vash's room. A gust of cold wind hit her as she entered the room. The soup bowl shattered as it hit the floor and she was already at the window. "Vash!!!!"She cried out the window.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
Vash looked into a window at a shop and smiled slightly. His face was pale and icicles had formed on his eyebrows. A beautiful golden necklace was in the window and he walked to the door. Vash entered the store and the manager looked up. "By god! What the hell are you doing out in that outfit?" He exclaimed.  
  
"I want to purchase that necklace you have in the window," Vash said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Please! I need to purchase that necklace," Vash demanded.  
  
"Sure sure, anything you want buddy."  
  
Vash bought the necklace and tucked it into his breast pocket. He exited the store and headed back after he had a glimpse at the clock. Six twenty eight.  
  
Meryl ran as fast as she could down the street. "Vash!!!" She called.  
  
Her heart was racing with worry and fear. The cold was biting her ears and her hands were numb. "Vash!"  
  
Vash's vision became hazy as he stumbled. "I'll be fine," he said.  
  
"Vash!!!"  
  
Vash looked up and saw someone running towards him. Everything became black and cold as he passed out. "Vash!!"  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- Hahahaha, I've included Milly and Meryl in a fic! First time and I think I like it. Pleaze review ^__^; 


	2. Shattering Tears and Falling Glass

- Title - Our December.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
= Disc.= I do not own Trigun, nor do I own the creators. ^__^; but if I did, then I'd love to have legato, wahahahahahahahaha::cough cough::.  
  
===  
  
"The birds fly like they have no destiny."  
  
"Yet why do we keep living?"  
  
The crimson red lines never ending.  
  
"We keep living...because it's our destiny. Our destiny is to live amongst people."  
  
The tears never ending.  
  
"Living in a world of fools! Open your goddamn eyes!"  
  
"My eyes will forever be closed..."  
  
The blood never ending.  
  
"To live amongst these....spiders. I hate it all...I want to kill them all."  
  
"That wouldn't be right..."  
  
"Vash.."  
  
"To live with the birds who have no wings, the people who have no minds and the plants which thrive on blood which rains down from the violence in the world. Christmas...hah! Only a human trait, a malicious way of sharing so called love and caring!"  
  
====  
  
- Title - Shattering Tears and Falling Glass.  
  
- Chapter - Two  
  
=== =  
  
"Wake up Vash," Meryl said through her falling tears and sniffles.  
  
Vash opened his eyes and the dim light made it easy for his vision to focus. "Who....what happened?" He murmered.  
  
Meryl wiped her tears away and held Vash closer to herself. Vash then realized where they were. Ice surrounded them and Meryl was holding him so close that he could hear her heartbeat loudly, he could even feel it against his right arm. Meryl was shaking with cold as she gazed into Vash's eyes. "I'm...I'm glad you're alright," she whispered, her breath misting.  
  
Vash's own body felt warm and cozy, but he knew Meryl was probably freezing to death from the cold inside this high drift of snow that encased them in an icy grave. "Meryl."  
  
"Vash...I'm really glad you..."  
  
Meryl's eyes closed slowly and her shivering stopped. Vash's eyes widened as her heartbeat faded slowly away. "Meryl! Meryl! Don't close your eyes!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
He moved and snow fell into the enclosure, making it difficult for him to hold her as she slowly deteriorated with the ice. Meryl's grip on him loosened. "Don't die Meryl! Not here!"  
  
"I-I'm feeling nothing...is this what it's like?" Meryl gasped, her hands trembling as they dropped away from Vash.  
  
Tears poured from Vash's eyes and his face looked like a child's, one who had something dear to him taken away with force. Never ever going to see that something again for the rest of his days. "Meryl! Be strong!"  
  
"I c-can't, Vash....it's...it's so cold..so strong."  
  
Vash shook his head and the tears turned to ice, shattering on the ground as they fell from his cheeks. He reached over and embraced Meryl tightly against him as snow fell down from the shallow top, covering the two with an icy blanket which had turned to mush from the sunlight above. "I won't let you die here, Meryl. Know what?"  
  
Meryl nodded against him and held his clothes tightly in her grasp. Vash closed his eyes and rested his head ontop of hers. "It's Christmas day, Meryl."  
  
He reached into his breast pocket and retrieved the necklace. "Time for your present...."  
  
Vash put it on Meryl and pulled her closer so he could share his body heat. He felt wetness on his chest and Meryl made a shuddered hiccup. "V-Vash..."  
  
The tears pitter pattered to the icy ground as Meryl wept in his arms, shaking with the deathly cold inside the chamber. "We'll get out of here, Meryl," Vash whispered.  
  
Meryl pulled herself as close as she could to Vash and breathed in the gun smoke smell, he also smelled of a flower. "I...I h-hope so," she replied.  
  
Vash looked down at Meryl and he felt the pain in his heart. Her lips were blue and her face was pale as she held him tight, shivering to death. His own sickness had went away, but he wanted to take away his heat and give it all to Meryl at this moment. Vash's brow came together as he looked up. "I'll get us out of here."  
  
He raised his right hand up and his hand split, revealing his angel arm. Meryl closed her eyes and covered her ears as Vash let loose on the snowy ceiling. Water rained down on them as the energy melted the snow. Vash stopped firing once a hole was formed and he gathered Meryl in his arms, jumped out of the enclosure and landed on the snowy pavement outside. The wind howled and the familiar sound of christmas carols rang through the air. A fresh snow was already coming down and Vash held Meryl close to him. Meryl clenched his robe tight as she shivered again, her teeth chattering from the unbearable cold and wetness. Vash headed for his house and kicked the door open, knocking it loose on the hinges. He walked up the steps and entered his bedroom. "I'll get you something warm, Meryl. I'll call Milly to take care of-"  
  
"No," Meryl murmered as she snuggled closer to Vash's chest.  
  
Vash blinked and stood in the doorway with Meryl in his arms, her eyes closed and her clothing wet from the snow. Vash's own hair was matted to his skull from the water and a circle of run off had gathered on the floor beneath him. "You need to be in bed, you're shaking to death," Vash said.  
  
Meryl nodded against his chest and Vash set her on the floor, holding her hands. He realized fatigue had taken over her body and her knees were shaking as she stood there. She took her right hand away and began to unbutton her shirt, making Vash breath in a nervous breath as she pulled the wet shirt off. "H-help me out of this...V-vash...," Meryl stammered.  
  
Vash helped her out of her drenched outer garments, leaving her in underwear and a bra. He helped her over to the bed and settled her in. Meryl breathed in and let out a sigh, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly. Vash turned to leave but Meryl caught his hand. He turned around and Meryl was staring at him. "Stay with me...please."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Vash nelt down beside the bed and Meryl grasped his hand tightly as she closed her eyes again. He stayed there, watching her dream and sleep contently. His own mind wandered back to previous christmases.  
  
====  
  
"It's Christmas!"  
  
Vash ran down the dark halls, his mop of blonde hair not even brushed.  
  
"Christmas...shit, the humans are making you weak," a figure sneered as Vash passed.  
  
Vash stopped slowly and turned around. Knives was leaning against the plastic wall, his gaze on the floor. "This is a special time where Santa Claus comes, Knives! He might have left something for you!" Vash exclaimed with a wide grin.  
  
Knives sent a glare in Vash's direction. "There is no such thing as presents. No such thing as that damn fat man with the so called jolly personification. He is nothing but a human's fairy tale! They need something to fall back on when they're only living in an imaginary and fake world they made up."  
  
Vash's smile faded as Knives turned and walked away, vanishing into the shadows. "Not real...Christmas."  
  
"The birds without wings get far in the world. Humans with no brains are just livestock, feeding off the planet without a care. The plants feed of the blood which is poured onto this forsaken soil! The plants are massacred without consent! Don't you get it?! We're going to die if they don't!"  
  
Vash's fists shook with supressed anger.  
  
"Vash! There is no such thing as Christmas. Shit, humans make it up just to think something is real in their damned Hell! They're going to tear this planet apart if we don't do something!"  
  
"It's not true!!!" Vash cried.  
  
====  
  
"It's not true!!!"  
  
Vash's eyes snapped open and he got to his feet, backing up until he reached the wall. "It's not true...no one makes things up just to feel that it's real," he murmered, his eyes wide with fear and anger.  
  
Meryl was still asleep with all the yelling Vash had done. He settled himself and slide down to sit on the floor, his face buried in his hands. "What am I to do? Is Christmas real? Or was it a fake? Would Knives really lie to me?"  
  
"Who would hurt...who would want to hurt just to feel real? Who would want to make something up to just live in reality?"  
  
Vash rocked back and forth as tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
Arms came around him and he closed his eyes. "What am I to do?" He asked.  
  
"He lied to you...Vash, you know what reality is. Do you really believe humans are that bad?" Meryl inquired.  
  
Vash raised his head up and the tears slid down his cheeks slowly. "I don't."  
  
Meryl's eyes softened and Vash gazed into them. She looked so much like Rem, he thought with a sigh, she acts like her also.  
  
"I think you should get your gift now."  
  
Meryl got to her feet and wobbled. Vash got up and steadied her, helping her down the stairs and into the living room. She directed him to the present and Vash carried it back after finding it. "Open it," Meryl said as she layed down on the sofa.  
  
Vash sat down in the rocking chair and began to unwrap the gift.  
  
The lid came off and revealed....  
  
== To Be Continued. == Ahh, what was the gift? The next chapter will be the last, sadly...^__; but if you'd like..I could write more fics like this one ^__^;; if you'd -like- me to. haha. Ja ne. 


	3. THe Heart Bleeds Painfully, That it Does

- Title - Our December.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
= Disc.= I do not own Trigun, nor do I own the creators. ^__^; but if I did, then I'd love to have legato, wahahahahahahahaha::cough cough::.  
  
===  
  
====  
  
- Title - The Heart Beats Painfully, That it Does.  
  
- Chapter - Three  
  
=== =  
  
His hands trembled and tears fell from his cheeks.  
  
----  
  
"Vash, Christmas is nothing but a tale to help humans redeem for their sins. Something to fall back on when they have nothing left," Knives sneered.  
  
----  
  
Inside the box was a red flower.  
  
"Meryl," Vash murmered as tears dropped onto the petals.  
  
Meryl smiled and pulled a blanket from the couch around herself as she got up. "I'm sorry I didn't get you som-"  
  
"No, I like this present, Meryl. I wouldn't trade it for anything...oh Meryl.."  
  
Vash put the box to the side, got to his feet and took Meryl's cheeks in his hands. He gazed into her eyes and leaned in close enough to plant a kiss on her nose. Meryl breathed in the gun smoke smell of his robe and she closed her eyes. Her hands touched his and she opened her eyes to gaze into his watery aquamarine orbs. "Your welcome, Vash."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Meryl."  
  
Meryl nodded and Vash looked at the necklace which encircled her neck. "Is my present nice?"  
  
"You risked your own health to get this present for me, Vash. You shouldn't have though, you could have died."  
  
"What if I had?"  
  
The two stared into each other's eyes, silence passing between them as they stood in the now rising sun's light which beamed through the window. Meryl stepped up on her tip toes and kissed him, tears sliding down her own cheeks. Vash slid his hands down and pulled her into a hug. They broke away and Meryl blushed the same color as the flower in the box. "I don't know what I would have done, Vash. Just promise me...that you'll never do that again," she whispered.  
  
"I can't promise that, Meryl," he replied and stepped away.  
  
Meryl touched the golden chain and the tears slid along her jaw, dropping from her chin and landing on the crimson red carpet. Vash felt his own heart beat painfully against his ribcage and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You know I can't promise that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm the Humanoid Typhoon."  
  
"I know...."  
  
Vash sighed and looked down at the flower in the box, mixed emotions running through his veins. "I'm sorry, Meryl."  
  
"I am too."  
  
Snow began to fall in Augustis and the clouds passed over the sun, making shadows dance through the air. When the sun came out again, Meryl was gone.  
  
Vash dropped into his chair and put his right hand to his forehead.  
  
"Go after her," he snapped to himself.  
  
The door swung helplessly on the bottom hinges. "Get on your goddamn feet."  
  
Vash couldn't move. In his heart, he knew this was for the best. He got up and headed for the kitchen.  
  
He reached into the cupboards and pulled out a vase, filled it with fresh water and placed the flower in the water. Vash carried the vase out into the living room and put the vase on the window sill so it could get some sun. He stood there, looking out the window and hugging himself tight. "Is it a good thing to play with someone's emotions? Was it right for me to lead her on?"  
  
No, he thought with a frown, no it wasn't right. I'm feeling the same way she is.  
  
Vash turned as the clouds blocked out the sun and he pulled out his gun. "I have you...something to remind me," he said.  
  
He turned to the gun and it reflected Knives's face. Vash spun around and Knives was standing in the doorway, touching the broken door. "I see this is the result of celebrating Christmas," he muttered before glaring at his brother.  
  
"What do you want, Knives?!" Vash inquired.  
  
"Oh, just to check up on you, dear brother."  
  
Vash backed up and Knives stepped into the living room, turned and stared at the flower. "Who gave that to you?"  
  
"No one you'd know."  
  
"Oh, a lover? Well then..."  
  
Knives pulled out the black pistol and shot the flower bud, making it seem to shatter into millions of pieces. Vash's heart about exploded as he watched Knives shoot the vase, sending pieces to the floor and water spraying everywhere. "Stop it!!!" Vash yelled, pointing his pistol at Knives and firing a single shot whilst his hand trembled.  
  
-- To Be Continued. -- Ooh, Knives seems to destroy Meryl's gift to Vash. Vash reacts by shooting his gun, how will it all end?! R&R, the next chapter will sadly be the last. Yet, if you'd like me to continue my little..pairing thing of Trigun characters, just say who you want paired up! ^_^; Ja ne. 


	4. End is The Only Road

- Title - Our December.  
  
- Author - EngelWachterInderHolle.  
  
= Disc.= I do not own Trigun, nor do I own the creators. ^__^; but if I did, then I'd love to have legato, wahahahahahahahaha::cough cough::.  
  
===  
  
====  
  
- Title - End is the Only Road  
  
- Chapter - Four  
  
=== =  
  
Vash fired a shot and hit Knives's right arm, making his brother wince slightly. "Shooting me will do no good, you're absent mind will shut down from all this so called happiness. Yet, where is this girl who you've fallen head over heels for? Hm? No where!" Knives snapped.  
  
"Shut up Knives! You don't know anything about happiness!" Vash cried.  
  
"Happiness is what I feel when I kill. When I hear the screams of human beings, begging for mercy. Pu-lease, dear brother. You sicken me to the fullest with your love and peace bullshit! Where is the happiness without the sadness? Where is the butterfly without their wings?!"  
  
Vash closed his eyes and fired again, again and again. No screams of pain came to his ears and when he opened his eyes Knives was gone. No blood was on the floor and even the guns in his hands weren't there. "Hallucinating?" He murmered.  
  
Darkness enveloped him.  
  
==//==  
  
"Wake up..."  
  
- Hm? Who's calling to me? -  
  
"When you die...your sins go away, right? Yet, if all the lives you have taken can't be accounted for..will you go to Hell?"  
  
- Die? I'm dead? -  
  
"Vash..."  
  
- I don't want to die...-  
  
"Vash!"  
  
- Wake me up! -  
  
==//==  
  
Vash shot up in his bed and put his right hand against his sweaty forehead. "A dream...was it all just a dream?" He mumbled.  
  
He looked to his left and Meryl was sleeping soundly beside him, her back to him. Vash closed his eyes and swallowed hard before laying back down. Vash closed his eyes and rested the back of his right hand against his forehead, trying to figure this all out. Meryl shifted beside him and opened her eyes. "Vash?" She whispered.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Meryl. "You're here..."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? Did you have a bad dream or something?"  
  
"No, I was just...I don't know. What's today?"  
  
Meryl raised her eyebrows in an arch. "Christmas, Vash. You were so excited last night that you fell right to sleep after opening my present for you."  
  
"Was it a red flower?"  
  
"That was last year!"  
  
Vash blinked and at the next moment he landed smack dab on the floor, face first. Meryl had shoved him out of bed and his legs were up in the air, still on the bed. "H-hey! That was uncalled for, Meryl!" Vash exclaimed.  
  
Meryl crawled over and looked down at Vash, smiling. "I gave you a dougnut maker this year, silly."  
  
Vash blinked and scrambled to his feet, racing for the stairs and darting to the left for the kitchen. "DOUGHNUTS!!!!!"  
  
-- The End -- Yes, a rather strange way to end it. But hey! Sorry!!!! **sniffles** I won't let you all down by not writing more of these stories! ^_; 


End file.
